Listen to your Heart
by Imma Risk It
Summary: "Eu resolvi escutar o meu coração, pela primeira vez, Angela. Como algumas pessoas, e até o Booth diz. E resolvi dar uma chance a nós."
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Listen to your Heart

**Autora: Imma Risk It**

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, Final da Quinta Temporada (5x22), Humor, Romance.

**Classificação:** PG-13 (T)

**Capítulos:** 1/?

**Status:** Completa

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse episódio, e sempre fico pensando: "E se antes deles se afastassem, acontecesse alguma coisa?"<strong>

**Mas eu sempre ficava com preguiça para criar, e quando criava, não conseguia deixar do jeito que eu queria.**

**Bem, eu estava lendo uma songfic e a música tema era "Listen to your Heart" (nome da Fanfic :P), do grupo Roxette. Só que eu estava (estou) ouvindo na versão da Kelly Clarkson no piano.**

**E essa música me serviu de inspiração para criar essa fanfic. O trecho dessa música que me inspirou mais ainda foi esse:**

_"Listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye."<em>

**Bem, eles estavam se despedindo, e porque não fazer com que uma bela antropóloga forense ouvisse – pela primeira vez – o seu coração?**

**Eis o resultado!**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Passageiros do vôo 362 para Jakarta que precisam de assistência, se dirijam ao check-in."<em>

"_Dr. Brennan, precisamos ir."_

"_Sim."_

Todos olham para Booth. Booth e Brennan se olham, e ela vai de encontro a ele.

"_Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Oh meu Deus..."_

"_Eu não consegui um passe. Eu tinha que vir até aqui e dizer adeus. Ouça, Bones, você tem que tomar cuidado naquela selva na Indonésia, ok?"_

"_Booth, em uma semana você vai estar em uma zona de guerra. Por favor, não seja um herói. Por favor, não seja... não seja você."_

Booth chega mais perto e enlaça sua mão com a de sua parceira._ "Bones, um ano a partir de hoje, vamos nos encontrar No espelho d'água no parque. Perto do..."_

"_... Carrinho de café. Eu sei. Um ano a partir de hoje." _Brennan tentou esboçar um sorriso.

* * *

><p>Eles ficaram se olhando por muito tempo. Mãos enlaçadas. Olhares fixos um no outro. Nenhum dos dois queria se afastar. Brennan sabia que tinha que ir, mas, tinha algo fazendo com que ela não deixasse de olhar para Booth.<p>

Daisy, Sweets, Angela, Hodgins e Cam assistiam a cena, maravilhados, e perguntando se iria acontecer algo.

"Eu juro que se a Brennan não beijar o Booth, eu vou até lá e faço os dois se beijarem." Angela sacudia as mãos, ansiosa pelo próximo movimento de Booth e Brennan.

"Eu não queria estragar a sua felicidade, Angela, mas, depois do que aconteceu entre eles, alguns meses atrás, quando saíram do meu consultório, acho que não irá acontecer nada."

"Tá, nós sabemos disso, Sweets. Mas, quem garante que não possa acontecer algo?" Angela fuzilou Sweets com o olhar. Sweets levantou as mãos em rendição.

Booth se aproximou – o máximo que dava – fazendo com que ele ouvisse a respiração de sua parceira.

Brennan tirou a mão da sua mala e alisou o rosto de Booth. Booth pôs a outra mão livre em cima da mão da sua parceira que estava em seu rosto.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam um do outro.

Brennan percebeu que os olhos castanhos de seu parceiro estavam ficando mais escuros.

Ela sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte.

Booth colocou a mão que estava sobre a mão de sua parceira na cintura de Brennan, puxando-a para mais perto.

Brennan não se afastou.

Ela não queria se afastar.

"Eu estou vendo o que eu estou vendo?" Angela mal conseguia falar.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Foi o que todos conseguiram dizer em uníssono.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>

(E sim, vou parar na melhor parte da fanfic para deixarem vocês mais ansiosas). *Hart Hanson's evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai está! Não sou tão mal assim...**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Booth soltou a mão que estava enlaçada com a de sua parceira para colocar na cintura perfeita de sua parceira e puxá-la para um beijo.<p>

Será que isso era o certo? Mesmo o que aconteceu no consultório do Sweets, alguns meses atrás?

"_...Eu não posso mudar... Eu não sei como..."_

Com o passar dos meses, depois daquela conversa no escritório do Sweets, ela sabia que estava mudando. Quando o Booth disse que estava saindo com a Catherine Bryar, ela sentia, por um lado, felicidade. Seu parceiro estava tentando seguir em frente. E por outro lado, ela sentia ciúmes – mesmo sabendo que era um sentimento irracional – e uma pontada de raiva, pois, não tinha se passado nem um mês que ele havia se declarado para ela quando ele conheceu a Catherine, e ela era a suspeita de um caso que eles estavam investigando.

Angela, Sweets, Cam, Daisy e Hodgins assistiam a cena de boca aberta. Hodgins tentando fazer com que Angela parasse de gritar, pois com os gritos dela, algumas pessoas olharam para eles.

"Aleluia! Até que enfim!" Angela disse, em meio aos gritos.

"Angela, pelo amor de Deus, se acalme!" Hodgins colocou sua mão sobre a boca de Angela, tentando fazê-la parar de gritar.

"Eu... não... acredito..." Cam olhava para os dois. "Concordo com você, Angela. Até que enfim!"

Sweets parecia que tinha perdido a fala. E Daisy tentava fazê-lo falar algo.

O beijo seguiu de forma lenta, nenhum dos dois parecendo se importar.

Eles não queriam se importar.

Booth passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior de Brennan, fazendo com que ela abrisse mais a sua boca para ele poder explorar mais.

Brennan pôs suas mãos nos peitos de Booth, se afastando aos poucos. Ela demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

Booth olhou um pouco confuso para ela, com medo de ter estragado – de vez – a sua parceria.

"Pronto! A Brennan se afastou. Será que ela vai ficar irritada com ele?" Angela apertava os braços de Hodgins.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Eles só conseguiram dizer isso para descrever o que estavam vendo.

* * *

><p><strong>... Ou sou? *Hart Hanson's evil laugh*<strong>

**N/a: Acho que aprendi com o HH, o SN a interromper nas melhores partes. Por mais que eu odeie quando eles fazem isso, acho interessante fazer isso nas fanfics. Era para essa fanfic ser One-shot... Era.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Rindo com os comentários de vocês. Que bom que vocês estão adorando.**

**Este é bem pequeno... Espero que gostem! :)**

* * *

><p>"Bones..." Booth olhava para sua parceira, sem tirar os braços da cintura dela.<p>

Brennan sorriu. O que fez Booth sorrir também.

"Acho que eu estava errada."

"Estava errada sobre o que, Bones?" Booth tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura de Brennan e pegou a mão de sua parceira e enlaçou, como ele fez há alguns minutos atrás.

"Eu tinha dito que não podia mudar, que não sabia como. Agora eu sei que estava errada."

Booth entendeu o que ela quis dizer, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

"ELES ESTÃO SORRINDO! SORRINDO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Angela sacudia as mãos e seu sorriso não saia do rosto.

"Realmente, essa despedida foi melhor do que eu esperava." Cam começou a sorrir. Ela queria tanto que Booth ficasse com a Brennan.

Ela sabia que ele tinha alguns sentimentos por ela. E ela só teve certeza disso quando eles estavam no Fouding Fathers, no primeiro caso de Booth depois do coma.

Eles se olharam por minutos que pareciam horas, até que o autofalante anunciou novamente o vôo de Brennan.

"_Passageiros do vôo 362 para Jakarta que precisam de assistência, se dirijam ao check-in."_

"Droga de autofalante!" Angela resmungava e Hodgins riu da fúria de sua esposa.

"Bem, agora eu tenho que ir mesmo." Brennan falou com certa tristeza na voz.

Booth percebeu.

"E o que vai acontecer entre nós, Bones?"

* * *

><p><strong>É... tenho que admitir, sou pior do que o Hart Hanson...<strong>

**Continua.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Infelizmente este é o último capítulo. :(**

**Fico feliz que todos gostaram.**

* * *

><p>"Eu quero dar uma chance a nós. Isto é, se você ainda quis-"<p>

Booth a encarava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e a puxou para mais um beijo – que não seria o último, agora ele tinha certeza.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Eles só conseguiram dizer isso – mais uma vez –, deixando o Sweets irritado.

"Vocês não tem mais outra expressão para dizer não?"

"Sweets, eu não acredito que você não esteja feliz pelo o que está acontecendo!" Angela olhou para Sweets furiosa.

"Eu estou feliz e surpreso tanto quanto você, Angela. Mas, vocês têm que dizer isso toda vez que... Oh. Meu. Deus."

O beijo dessa vez foi mais apaixonado, e intenso. Booth abraçou Brennan, mas sem quebrar o beijo. Mas o momento foi quebrado quando o autofalante anunciou mais uma vez o vôo de Brennan.

"Então... um ano a partir de hoje." Brennan sorriu.

"Sim. Um ano a partir de hoje." Booth retribuiu.

Eles se afastaram. Quando Brennan estava perto da Daisy e do pessoal, ela olhou para trás e viu o Booth fazer o mesmo, esboçando o melhor dos seus sorrisos, fazendo com que ela retribuísse.

Quando Brennan parou onde estavam todos, todos a encaravam, boquiabertos, exceto Angela, que já tinha saído correndo para abraçar a amiga.

"Eu não acredito! Finalmente!" Angela soltou a amiga e a encarava com um sorriso enorme.

"Eu resolvi escutar o meu coração, pela primeira vez, Angela. Como algumas pessoas, e até o Booth diz. E resolvi dar uma chance a nós."

Daisy se aproximou de Brennan, interrompendo a conversa da antropóloga com Angela.

"Dr. Brennan, sem querer atrapalhar, mas precisamos ir."

"Sim, Daisy."

E eles se despediram – mais uma vez – antes de Brennan e Daisy seguirem para o check-in.

_Um ano a partir de hoje..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>


End file.
